The Blood in our Veins
by The Pitiful Handsome Guy
Summary: "I am your servant." He bowed lowly to the new king, someone he has not seen in years. The king got up from his throne and held his hand, smiling. "No Bel, you are the prince. I've missed you." [A take on Mothy's Chronicles of Evil using the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Some alterations are made in the story.] B26 and mentions of XS.


**Title: The Blood in our Veins**

**Summary: "You are the king and I am your servant." He bowed lowly to the new king, someone he has not seen in years. The king got up from his throne and held his hand, smiling. "No Bel, you are a prince and you are my precious brother." [A take on Mothy's Chronicles of Evil using the characters of Akira Amano's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Some alterations are made in the story.] B26 and mentions of XS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters; all rights go to their respective owners. To be honest, I don't see the point in even putting a disclaimer… but okay.**

**A/N: Dobbie (Details of Beauty) and Kumiko (KatoKimeKa-chan) here! I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now, and I will be doing my best to make it interesting, since its been done so many time before. Any similar fanfics are coincidental. All mistakes should be pointed out for correction as I am pretty much a newbie, and criticism is appreciated!**

***This is a collaboration between myself and my waifu, KatoKimeKa-chan. She did most of the work though.***

**Warnings: English is not my first language, so I must apologize for any that you may see..**

* * *

_Citizens of the Country of Yellow!_

_Rejoice!_

_For everyone is invited to celebrate the successful delivery of the future kings of our glorious Kingdom!_

_Princes Rasiel and Belphegor were born on the 22nd of December!_

_Come and join us for a feast!_

* * *

The people cheered as the king and queen of their country held up two adequately wrapped up bundles, the twin heirs on their country. Princes Rasiel and Belphegor were born two weeks earlier to the celebration, and were already well-loved by both their parents and their people.

"…We thank you for this warm welcome for our sons! Rasiel and Belphegor will no doubt bring glory to the throne of our kingdom!" The king finished his speech, flashing a toothy grin at the huge crowd. He held Rasiel with as much love and joy as the queen held Belphegor. These were their sons, and they would surely grow up to become marvelous princes.

They had visitors from various neighboring kingdoms that day, one family being the king and queen of the Country of Blue**(1)**, along with their son, a charming blue-haired boy at the age of nine. As the one of the Yellow Country's closest partner in trade, it was only fitting that they would be present at the celebration. Of course, they weren't the only royalties present; guests from countries all around were enjoying the party as well.

A few unnamed women, probably the queen's friends, gave their compliments about the two boys, saying in a cooing voice about how adorable they were with those light blushes on their chubby little cheeks and big, bright eyes. The only real way to tell the twins apart was to look at their eye color; Rasiel inherited bright green eyes from their mother while Bel received icy blue orbs from their father. They both had golden blond hair, and which was very fitting as they were born the princes of the Yellow Country.

As time passed, the twins grew up wonderfully. Rasiel; the older twin, was caring to his subjects, and was normally seen going out with his brother and a servant to listen to some of the problems of the people. He made decisions carefully, always thinking ahead to how others would be affected. He seemed skilled in strategic games, already proving himself a worthy opponent in terms of strategy.

Of course, Belphegor—or Bel, as some called him, was never even once overshadowed by his brother. He proved himself to be a genius in many things, from quickly learning several foreign languages to smaller things like a few forms of literature and books (in which the king admitted to planning to having someone teach them those books when they turned twelve, not when Bel was _five_) and even self-teaching himself knife-in-hand combat. Agile and stealthy, the young prince could give castle guards a run for their money.

They were nine years old now, and were as close as ever. The people's opinions haven't changed a bit; they would make wonderful kings.

The princes of yellow considered themselves lucky to have all that they did. Rokudo Mukuro, the prince of Blue, has also become a familiar face to the pair of blondes, acting as an older brother to the two when he visited along with his parents. Now at eighteen, he pats the heads of his self-proclaimed younger brothers, saying that he might not be able to visit them as much, since he would be inheriting the throne soon. Even as visits became fewer, their bond did not waver, and in turn, the bond of their countries strengthened.

All was fair, until both the king and queen's lives were lost in battle. It was custom in the Country of Yellow for the king and—if she was willing to—the queen to lead the battle troupes if ever involved in a war. This was probably the reason they didn't get involved in the wars that went on between the countries surrounding them, the twins concluded, as they sadly mourned for their parents. Many were devastated at the loss of a wonderful pair of rulers as well.

The throne, as well as the authority of making decisions was placed in the hands of the council, at least for the time being. The heirs would receive their birthright when they reached the proper age for inheriting the throne, which in the Country of Yellow would be eighteen years old.

_It wasn't that big of a problem_, said the twins when asked about their opinions about the announcement. _It's only natural that we would have to wait, since both me and Bel are too young to be taken seriously at all_, Rasiel laughed at the thought of the confused faces of the other rulers of other kingdoms and countries when nine-year olds would enter the meeting room. It was comical, really. The people were surprised when the brothers took the news with such maturity, but when they put it that way, it only made sense.

But then the council came to a horrible decision.

In the middle of the night, just a few minutes nearing December 22nd, the council's plan was put to action. Shadows lurked in the empty halls of the castle, making their way towards prince Belphegor's quarters.

"Who's there?" The boy drowsily sat up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He heard a floorboard creak, causing him to wake up. He had sharper senses than his brother, and was also a light sleeper compared to Rasiel. He worried for his older brother for a second before grabbing a knife from his bedside table and getting up on his feet, immediately getting into a battle stance.

Instead of flipping the switch of the oil lamp on his bedside table, he quickly grabbed three more knives from the drawer of his bedside table, leaving the light off. He heard a blade being unsheathed from his left. He quickly leapt over to where he deducted the intruder must have stood. He was right, his knives were countered by a long sword—_a katana_, he thinks.

The prince clicked his tongue, as he made a move to attack him again. But instead of trying to cut him, he used the difficulty in seeing in the dark to his advantage, misleading the intruder. He managed to slash the other in the legs.

Even if he was raised to be a peaceful ruler, he always was interested in fighting. He knew he could put up a fight, and so he did. Blades clashed, wounds were inflicted, and blood was spilled. Bell found himself getting more damage than the other. At some point of the fight he decided to switch on the lamp, and he was surprised at his opponent's appearance.

Bel was ten years old now, and this guy only looked twelve and he even looked like he couldn't hurt a fly! "You—!" He started to say but was interrupted by being shoved to the ground and held down. His eyes widened in realization, there were two of them?!

He tried to turn around to look at the one who shoved him down, but no avail. The newcomer had a strong grip. "Who are you? How dare you just barge into my room!" He yelled.

"We're from the Country of Vongola." The swordsman he was fighting just now replied. "That man holding you down is Hibari Kyoya, one of the six generals of the country. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, a future general, nice to meet you!" Bel was conflicted between felling annoyance or shock. The Country of Vongola was known to be one of the most powerful of countries. And the generals often took on jobs for other countries. The old country was fearful, and had a bloodstained history from the second generation onwards. He's heard that Hibari Kyoya was in the tenth generation, but the tenth king—prince, he had to remind himself, was too young. But from the looks of it, the tenth generation would be like the previous ones as well.

On the other hand, this idiot was blubbering nonsense, '_nice to meet you!_'? Bel failed to see anything nice about this. "What are you doing here?" He asked them, glaring at Yamamoto, who was the only one in his field of vision at the moment.

"The council of this country requested us to bring you somewhere." From on top of him, Hibari finally spoke. "Now if you don't shut up, I _will_ bite you to death." He threatened, and the last thing he saw when he finally managed to face Hibari was a tonfa striking him in the head.

* * *

When Belphegor woke up from his unconscious state, he found his wrists bound to a wooden wall with heavy shackles. He felt a gentle swaying motion. Blinking his eyes, he was in a dark basement. He was on a boat?

He heard a door being opened, and he was greeted by a face of an adult he had grown to hate; a certain member of the council. Furrowing his brows, he angrily said;

"_What is the meaning of this, M.M?_"

* * *

**(1) King and Queen of the Country; watching some of the MVs about these songs on youtube, I noticed that in some of them, the kingdoms are referred to as 'countries', I will be following that, if its okay with the readers.**

**A/N: So that concludes the first chapter! I hope its nice enough to get reviews, all reviews will be replied to in the next chapter.**

**Question: Should I genderbend Fran? Or leave him as a male? Your opinions would help me a whole lot! Thank you!**


End file.
